¡Ay, papi!
by Ninfula1
Summary: *El siguiente escrito puede contener temas que no son actos para toda persona (Ni para persona con con falsa moral y con ganas de dejar comentarios insidiosos). Si usted es de mente sensible, por favor, no lea. Repito: NO LEA. ¿Qué parte de no lea no entendió? Ah, usted es de a los que les dicen que no haga algo y va corriendo y lo hace, bueno, en ése caso, quedo libre de toda r
1. Chapter 1

**Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jk.R., y yo sólo los tomo prestado porque no tengo más nada qué hacer, xD.**

 **Advertencias:**

 ***El siguiente escrito está situado en universo alterno y contiene OoC, por lo que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer sino es de su agrado.**

 ***El siguiente escrito puede contener temas que no son actos para toda persona (Ni para persona con con falsa moral y con ganas de dejar comentarios insidiosos). Si usted es de mente sensible, por favor, no lea. Repito: NO LEA. ¿Qué parte de no lea no entendió? Ah, usted es de a los que les dicen que no haga algo y va corriendo y lo hace, bueno, en ése caso, quedo libre de toda responsabilidad.**

I

Eleonor siempre había soñado con tener una familia, pero los años de su matrimonio pasaban y su vientre nada que quería concebir. No era un problema de Draco, su esposo, ya habían ido al medico a ver qué era lo que sucedía para que ella no quedase embarazada, y resultó ser que Eleonor tenía ovario poliquístico, eso sin contar su problema de endometriosis, por lo que su obstetra le recomendó a ella y a su esposo que, si de verdad querían ser padres, fueran considerando la opción de adoptar. Eleonor no tenía ningún problema con la adopción, ella tenía mucho amor de madre para dar y sabía que allá a fuera, en algún lugar, se encontraba un niño con muchas ganas de que lo quisieran.

Pero Draco era otro caso, él ni siquiera quería pensar en la de traer un extraño a su casa, no sabe con qué maña. "Adoptariamos a un bebé " le había dicho su esposa haciéndole ver que ellos lo criarían desde cero, por lo que se encargarían que el niño adquiriera buenos hábitos. Pero Draco no quiso ceder, argumentando que igual la mala conducta se llevaba en los genes y, por más que ellos le enseñaran al niño, éste terminaría siendo igual a sus padres biológicos. Y no se podía esperar nada bueno si dichos padres eran tan inhumanos cómo para dejar abandonado a su hijo.

Eleonor no insistió, al menos por un tiempo, ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza y de su corazón la idea de ser madre. Así que apeló por el amor que Draco le tenía. Se la pasaba comprando ropita de bebé y se sentaba con ella en la mesa de la cocina, viéndola con expresión de anhelo y tristeza, justo en frente de su marido, que no pudo soportar ver a su esposa de ésa manera, por lo que a la final terminó por ceder a la idea de adoptar. Eso sí, le dijo a Eleonor que aceptaba con la única condición de ser él el que tuviera la última palabra a la hora de decidirse por cuál de todos lo niños que visitarían, se quedarían. Eleonor aceptó con el corazón lleno de gozo, a ella no le importaba cuál fuera ni cómo fuera, lo único que importaba era que al fin cumpliría su sueño de ser madre. Sólo había una cosa que ella sí quería, que el elegido fuera niño, un varón, al cual llamaría Draco, como su esposo.

II

Draco y Eleonor se encontraban en el orfanato _Sta Josua_. Llevaban al rededor de media hora en el área donde se encontraban los niños más pequeños, es decir, lo que oscilaban entre 0 meses de edad, hasta los 24 meses.

—¡Todos son unos niños hermosos! —Eleonor le dijo con emoción y sinceridad a la hermana sor Luna, que era la que estaba encargada de mostrarle los niños en ese momento.

—Sí —aceptó la hermana—, y todos ya tienen sus respectivas vacunas y no habrá problema con...

Sor Luna siguió hablando con Eleonor mientras ambas caminaban por el pasillo entre los cuneros. Atrás de ella iba Draco, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sin prestarle el más mínimo de atención a lo que estaba hablando su esposa con la hermana, tampoco es pudiera oír lo que ellas decían. ¿Cómo hacerlo en medio de tanto grito y llanto? Dios mío, ¿es que nadie podía hacer que los mocosos se callaran? ¿Y si en verdad no podían? Draco se preguntó a la vez que pensaba que ni de bromas se llevaría a un escandaloso de esos a su casa. Lo sentía mucho por Eleonor, que a leguas se le veía entusiasmada y seguro que no veía el momento de hacer los tramites para llevarse a casa un escuincle de esos. Pero a Draco le molestaba el ruido, estaba que salía corriendo de ese lugar de infierno, sus tímpanos estaban que se reventaban. No entendía cómo Eleonor podía ir hablando tan tranquila con Sor Luna.

Draco se pasó una mano por su sudoroso rostro y aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar a su esposa.

—Nos disculpa un momento. —le dijo a la hermana fingiendo una sonrisa tranquila, cuando la verdad es que estaba irritado.

—Por su puesto —concedió la hermana, devolviéndole la sonrisa, pensando que Draco quería estar un momento a solas con su esposa para ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto al bebé que adoptarían—. Regresaré en unos minutos. —sor Luna dijo y salió del gran cuarto.

—¿Ya sabes cuál vamos a adoptar? —Le preguntó Eleonor entusiasta, tan pronto estuvieron solos creyendo que su esposo se había decido.

—A ninguno. —le contestó Draco, serio, sin ánimos de seguir fingiendo.

Eleonor borró su expresión de alegría al darse cuenta que Draco no le estaba diciendo eso en broma.

—¿Por... qué? —preguntó dubitativa, un tanto extrañada. No entendía qué era lo que había pasado para que su esposo estuviera de nuevo renuente a la adopción.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —le dijo mordazmente. Ella cerró los ojos y se encogió como si él le hubiese golpeado. Draco inspiró profundamente—. Ven, salgamos de aquí. —tomó a Eleonor del brazo y la arrastró fuera del cuarto. Ella se dejó arrastrar sin decir ni media palabra, pero unas lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas.

Draco cerró la puerta detrás de sí para mitigar un poco el alboroto y se detuvo, causando que Eleonor también lo hiciera.

Draco encaró su esposa, por lo que se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando con la cabeza gacha. Se llevó una mano a la cintura y la otra se la pasó con exasperación por la cabeza. Odiaba ver a su esposa triste, pero eso no quería decir que iba a cambiar de opinión en cuanto a no adoptar a una máquina de ruido.

—Escucha Eleonor —le dijo, tomándola del mentón para que ella lo mirara—. Sabes lo que odio el ruido. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí allí adentro? —continuó señalando la puerta. Eleonor supo que se refería a los niños que lloraban, a ella no le molestó ni le molestaba, al contrario, estaba deseosa de poder tomar a cada uno entre sus brazos y arullarlos hasta que se sintieran seguros y se calmaran. Pero ella sabía que a Draco le gustaba el silencio, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que entenderlo y asentir.

—¿Ya se pusieron de acuerdo? —La hermana sol Luna ya estaba de regreso, y preguntó sin percatarse de la situación.

—No vamos a adoptar. —le dijo Eleonor, con voz algo apagada. La hermana exclamó un "oh" de sorpresa y segundos después asintió a la vez que guiaba a la pareja a la salida mientras les decía que estaban a la orden por si cambiaban de opinión. Pero Eleonor sabía que su marido no cambiaría de opinión en el futuro, por lo que, desde ya, era mejor que se hiciera a la idea de que siempre no adoptarían. Lo cual no quería decir que no sintiera una profunda tristeza y que caminara arrastrando los pies, como si su cuerpo se moviera gracias a la brisa.

Sor Luna fue llamada por una de sus compañeras, así que se disculpó un momento, dejando a la pareja nuevamente solos.

—No te pongas así. —Le dijo Draco a Eleonor mientras la abrazaba, fijando sus ojos en el cuarto con grandes ventanales que se encontraba detrás de su esposa. Adentro habían como una docena de niños y niñas, estudiando de manera tranquila, en paz, sin hacer ruido, pese a que se podía ver claramente que estaban solos, sin ningún adulto que le exigieran a estar en silencio. Draco pensó -a pesar de que no estuvo de acuerdo al principio-, que a lo mejor podía hacer feliz a su esposa—. Mira. —se separó un poco de ella, animándola a que se diera la vuelta y viera lo que él veía.

Eleonor volteó sin muchas ganas, pero cuando vio lo que esposo le señalaba, su cara se transformó en una de alegría de nuevo, aunque comenzó a llorar más fuerte, a la vez que giraba para abrazar a Draco de manera efusiva.

—¡Gracias! —Le dijo.

Cuando la Hermana estuvo otra vez con ellos, le comentaron sobre lo que acaban de decidir. Sor Luna estuvo de acuerdo, más entusiasta que antes, puesto que a los niños que ahora les llevaría a ver a la pareja, oscilaban entre 9 y 12 años, por lo que era más difícil que lo adoptaran.

Así que Draco y Eleonor, después de conocer a los niños, se hallaban en la oficina de la principal para hacer el papeleo y adoptar a su hijo... No. Para adoptar a su hija. En el ultimo minuto, Eleonor quedó encantada de una pequeña niña de 10 años llamada Hermione.

III

Había pasado ya casi un año desde que Eleonor y Draco adoptaron a Hermione, una niña hermosa de cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado. Tenía una mirada vivaz, ojos grandes y marrones. Una nariz pequeña y respingada; y unos labios rosados y brillantes. Un pequeño lunar al lado de su boca la hacía lucir más llamativa de lo que por sí ya era con su color de piel lechoso.

Eleonor había podido realizar su sueño, amaba a Hermione como si de verdad fuera su propia hija. Era tan grande su amor que, a la pocos días, Hermione la comenzó a llamar mamá.

Hermione era una niña bien portada e inteligente, aunque era muy inocente. A pesar de que ya iba a cumplir los 11 años, todavía le gustaba jugar con muñecas y usar vestidos y zapatos de charol, cosa que Eleonor estaba encantada de comprarle. Su muchequita de porcelana, le decía a Hermiobe cada vez que terminaba de vestirla y depositaba un dulce beso en la coronilla.

Con Draco la cosa no era muy diferente. Eleonor era feliz por ende él también lo era. Además de que Hermione resultó ser bastante tranquila, ni se sentía y no tenía queja de ella. Pero Draco no interactuaba mucho con la niña, puesto que él se la pasaba trabajando y a duras penas si compartía con Hermione en la hora de la cena. Los domingos, que era los días libre de Draco, tampoco era que pasara tiempo de calidad con ella. Draco no era del tipo paternal. Por él hubiera estado bien si él y Eleonor se quedaban pasando su matrimonio sin hijos. Pero amababa a su esposa y por eso la complació en lo que ella quería, que era ser madre. Más allá de eso no le podía exigir. Aunque, claro, Draco tampoco era un déspota con Hermione, no tenía por qué serlo.

Eleonor era la que se encargaba de Hermione, en cuanto a ayudarla con los deberes, jugar con ella y todo lo demás que Draco ignoraba. Lo más extraño es que, aún así, en la pocas veces que Hermione le hablaba, lo llamaba "Papi" Y, contrario a lo que Draco creía, le gustaba cuando esa pequeña de decía de ésta manera.

-Papi, ¿me ayudas con esta tarea?

Draco levantó la vista de su periódico para ver a Hermione sentada en frente el en la mesa de la cocina. Le extrañó que ella se lo pidiera cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Eleonor era la que se encargaba de esas cosas.

—Dile a tu mamá. —le dijo. No de manera brusca, más bien con tono informal, buscando desentenderse del asunto. Vio cómo Hermione se mordía su su labio inferior y Draco sintió una punsada de, no sabe qué, en la boca de su estómago.

—Mami está haciendo la colada y después tiene que hacer el almuerzo —argulló Hermione—. Mañana tengo que entregar esta tarea.

Draco se quedó pensando por un momento. Giró su rostro para ver por la ventana de la cocina y darse cuenta que lo que le decía Hermione era cierto. Eleonor estaba colgando unas sábanas. Era domingo, ella siempre hacía la colada ése día, pero se había levantado muy tarde por lo que esa era la hora que ella no había terminado. Draco volvió a posar los ojos en Hermione, que lo miraba expectante con sus grandes ojos. A Draco le pareció que la niña tenía un rostro bastante hermoso. Suspiró sin reparar en su pensamiento y asintió.

—Está bien. —le dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para caminar y pararse al lado de Hermione y ver en qué necesitaba ayuda. Ésta le sonrió infantilmente.

La tarea era de matemáticas. Draco comenzó ayudarla y, en tanto lo hacía, no pudo evitar aspirar varias veces el olor a frutas que desprendía el cabello de su hija. No sabe en qué momento sus manos actuaron de manera involuntaria, comenzando acariciarle la larga cabellera a la vez que le seguía explicando. Tampoco notó a su esposa que miraba la escena con lágrimas y amor en sus ojos, su corazón lleno de gozo, pensando que al fin Draco estaba empezando a germinar sentimientos paternales hacia Hermione.

Lo que ignoraba Eleonor, y hasta el mismo Draco, era que sí, estaba comenzado a sentir ago por la niña, pero no precisamente eran sentimientos de un padre hacia una hija.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias por leer.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente cap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jk.R., y yo sólo los tomo prestado porque no tengo más nada qué hacer, xD.**

 **Advertencias:**

 ***El siguiente escrito está situado en universo alterno y contiene OoC, por lo que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer sino es de su agrado.**

 ***El siguiente escrito puede contener temas que no son actos para toda persona (Ni para persona con con falsa moral y con ganas de dejar comentarios insidiosos). Si usted es de mente sensible, por favor, no lea. Repito: NO LEA. ¿Qué parte de no lea no entendió? Ah, usted es de a los que les dicen que no haga algo y va corriendo y lo hace, bueno, en ése caso, quedo libre de toda responsabilidad.**

I

Luego de aquella vez en la que Draco ayudara a Hermione con la tarea, esto se convirtió en algo frecuente. A Draco no le disgustaba, al contrario, se había visto en la necesidad de hacerlo para así estar cerca de la niña. Necesidad que adjudicaba al hecho de que quizá al fin su instinto partenal se estuviera despertando, algo que no podía ser más mentira, claro está, porque, ¿qué padre se queda viendo las piernas de su hija, que, aparte, es una niña de 10 años? Draco no quería reconocer la verdad, que no era otra más que en realidad le gustaba estar cerca de Hermione, ya que así podía olerla, acariciarle la cabeza y de vez en cuando los brazos desnudos. Se contenía de acariciar también sus piernas porque eso podría incomodar a la niña, además de que correría el riesgo de exponerse ante Eleonor. Su esposa siempre estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, cuando él compartía con Hermione. Pero esto ya no sería así.

Un día Draco regresó a su casa más temprano que de costumbre. ¿El motivo? La empresa donde trabajaba había prescindido de sus servicios, por reducción de personal. No pasaba nada, Draco tenía unos ahorros que le ayudarían mientras conseguía un nuevo trabajo. Mientras tanto, al estar en su casa más tiempo del que había estado en años, le permitió acercarse más a Hermione.

Hermione veía clase de de siete de la mañana a doce del mediodía, y Draco acordó con Eleonor que ella se podía quedar en casa descansando un poco más, para después preparar el almuerzo, mientras él se encargaba de llevar y recoger a la niña del colegio ahora que podía.

Durante el trayecto de ida y venida, Draco aprovechaba para mirar descaradamente a Hermione, todo lo que le permitía estar a solas con ella en el auto y la falda del colegio, que se arremangaba dejando al descubierto un poco más arriba de la rodilla cuando la niña se sentaba. Aparte, Draco también aprovechaba para hablar más con ella, le preguntaba sobre lo que hacía en el colegio, quiénes eran su amiguitas, qué juego le gustaba más jugar y otras trivialidades. Esto con la finalidad de que Hermione cada día se sintiera en confianza con él. Cosa que logró por supuesto, por lo que se le fue más fácil, como de manera casual, al fin acariciar la suave piel de unas de sus rodillas en una ocasión que estaba estacionado esperando que el semáforo cambiara a verde. Lo mejor de todo fue que Hermione no se puso nerviosa ni se tensó ante el repentino contacto, ella siguió contándole sobre no sabe qué cosa, mientras Draco sentía unas inmensas ganas de deslizar su mano hacía arriba. No lo hizo.

II

Lamentable Draco consiguió un nuevo trabajo dos semanas después, por lo que las idas y venidas al colegio se acabaron, por ende su oportunidad de ver hasta dónde podía acariciar sin que Hermione hiciera o le dijera algo para impedírselo, también. Lo bueno fue que el trabajo que consiguió no era tan absorbente como el anterior. En este sólo trabajaba hasta las dos de la tarde, cosa que causó algo todavía mejor. Eleonor habló con él y le propuso el que ella consiguiera un trabajo de medio turno. Ella se encargaría de Hermione mientras él trabaja, y él lo haría mientras ella lo hacía.

Decir que Draco aceptó sin ninguna excusa, era quedarse corto. Draco estaba que hacía fiesta en su interior con la propuesta que le había hecho su esposa. Incluso se excitó de sólo pensar en las horas que estaría a solas con Hermione, y terminó teniendo sexo salvaje con su esposa para medianamente saciarse.

III

Draco comenzó a trabajar y llegaba a su casa a eso de las tres de la tarde. Habían pasado unos días de la propuesta de su esposa, pero ella aún no conseguía el trabajo adecuado. Draco no veía la hora en la que al fin lo hiciera, para que así él pudiera poner en marcha las cosas se imaginaba haciéndole a Hermione. Ya no podía evitarlo, esa niña le gustaba, lo excitaba cómo nunca antes. Él sólo tenerla cerca y oler su aroma frutal le hacían desear probarla. Pero tenía que esperar un poco más para poder hacerlo, por lo pronto tenía que conformarse, ahora que estaba temprano en casa, aprovechando que Eleonor se iba echar una siesta, para sentarse a ver la televisión con Hermione sentada en su regazo, encima de su erección. Era doloroso sí, pero delicioso. Lo mejor es que la niña no le hacía ningún cometario, quizá pensaría que aquello tan duro que sentía en sus nalgas, era el control remoto. Draco ya tendría la oportunidad de sacarla su erróneo pensamiento.

III

¡Al fin! ¡Al fin Eleonor consiguió trabajo! De dos de la tarde hasta las siete y media de la noche, lo que Draco calculaba, a juzgar en donde quedaba el sitio donde trabajaría su mujer, que ella estaría de regreso a eso de las nueve de la noche.

Eleonor estaba muy contenta con haber conseguido el trabajo, pero creyó que Draco se opondría al saber todas las horas que estaría afuera y más que no estaría ni siquiera en casa temprano para acompañarlos a cenar. Eleonor mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió el hecho de que su marido no se opusiera, al contrario, la felicitó y le ofreció además, el ir a recogerla a la salida. Cosa que Eleonor no aceptó, a sabiendas de que su marido sólo se lo ofrecía porque la amaba y era capaz de perderse su programa favorito que pasaban justo a las ocho de la noche, por ir a buscarla.

Eleonor ignoraba que Draco se había ofrecido sabiendo que ella efectivamente no cedería, de lo contrario no se hubiera arriesgado a perder unas cuantas horas más a solas con la niña

IV

Draco y Eleonor acordaron los horarios. Él salía a las dos de la tarde pero estaba de regreso en casa a las tres, mientras que Eleonor entraba a las dos de la tarde y Hermione salía a las doce del mediodía. Decidieron que Hermione tendría que venir en el bus escolar y tendría que quedarse en casa sola hasta que Draco estuviera de regreso. A Hermione no le agradaba la idea de quedarse sola, decía que le daba miedo y que por qué su mami tenía que ir a trabajar si su papi ya lo hacía. Eleonor estuvo a punto de desistir del trabajo por esto, pero Draco se las arregló para convencer a Hermione de que no tenía por qué temer, que ella ya era una niña grande y que él haría todo lo posible por estar en casa en el menor tiempo posible -¡Vaya, qué si no!-. Además agregó que, si tanto Eleonor como ella trabajaban, tendrían más dinero para comprarle todo lo que ella quisiera. Fue éste último argumento el que terminó por convencer a Hermione.

Sin embargo, el primer día en el que Eleonor fue a trabajar y Draco estuvo de regreso a las dos y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde -por más que trató no pudo estar antes-, se encontró a Hermione en su cuarto, en su cama, hecha ovillo mientras sollozaba.

Ver ésa imagen de Hermione, contrario a lo que todos están pensando, provocó en Draco una sensación de éxtasis. Estaba empalado, sentía que con cada roce de su pantalón se vendría irremediablemente.

Un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios, lo que causó que Hermione se diera cuenta de su presencia, levantándose de la cama abruptamente y corriendo para lanzarse encima de él de manera efusiva, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

—¡Papi, ya estás aquí! —Hermione le gritó, abrazándolo. Draco también la abrazaba, con frenesí, sintiendo los últimos vestigios del orgasmo que lo destrozaba y lo reconstruía al mismo tiempo.

V

¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Draco se preguntaba mientras se encontraba el cuarto de lavado, depositando en la lavadora la ropa que él y Hermione tenían puesta hacía un rato

Después de haberse corrido cómo un adolescente con la ropa puesta, con Hermione encima de él, lo que había causado que ella se manchara el uniforme con su semen, Draco se obligó a tener de nuevo conciencia, para separar a Hermione de él antes de que ésta se diera cuenta de lo que inconscientemente había provocado, y lo que estaba volviendo a provocar con sólo él ver las huellas de las lágrimas derramadas en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Draco actuó lo más normal que pudo, le limpió las lágrimas a Hermione y le dijo que fuera a darse un baño, que ya se daba cuenta que no lo había hecho todavía ya que cargaba el uniforme puesto. Hermione, obedientemente, hizo lo que él le dijo. Draco aprovechó para ir a cambiarse la ropa e ir luego a buscar el uniforme de Hermione que se hallaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia, para lavarla.

Hermione seguía bañándose y Draco esperaba a que ella terminara para ir después. Mientras lo hacía no podía sacarse la imagen de Hermione llorando. No entendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, por qué se excitó de aquélla manera con sólo verla sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su cuerpo temblado con cada sollozo, tan frágil, vulnerable...

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó al darse cuenta que estaba empalado de nuevo.

Draco salió de la lavandería, tratando de pensar en él porqué lo ponía ver a Hermione llorando, pero por más que buscaba no hallaba respuesta. Decidió dejar de pensar e ir a ver si Hermione había terminado de bañarse.

Draco se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la niña salir del baño. Su cuerpecito lechoso estaba mojado, cubierto sólo con una toalla color celeste, su cabello largo se pegaba en sus mejillas y sus hombros. Ella lo vio, le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo.

—Ya estoy limpia, papi.

Draco cerró los ojos, imaginándose a él verificando que en verdad lo estuviera. Abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Hermione había entrado a su cuarto.

Draco caminó hasta el baño y se metió. Necesitaba una ducha fría, aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho, ya que luego se pondría a ver la televisión con la niña.

Tal vez ya era hora de enseñarle a Hermione su "Control"

 **¡Hola, hola, hola, mis pequeñinas! Estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de ésta muy corta historia. La verdad pensé mucho si compartirla con el fandom Hp. Bueno, es que no sabía cómo lo iban a tomar y, hasta ahorita, no sé cuáles serán sus reacciones. En fin... Qué bueno que me decidí y que no me haya llegado (todavía, una nunca sabe) ningún mensaje incisivo. Y no es que me moleste las criticas, lo que me molestan son las personas que leen y luego quieren venir a juzgar, como si con eso fueran a quitarse el pecado (?) de leer cosas que no deben.**

 **Procederé a responder los rr.**

 **95: Bueno, no sé si es un culebrón... Creo que no, pero en todo caso todavía me falta subir dos Dramiones más: Una con Draco de Sacerdote y el otro es un triángulo amoroso (DracoxScopxHermione), y sí, debido que en éste último son padre e hijo, diría yo que se acercaría más a un culebrón. De todos modos me contenta que te haya gustado.**

 **Un saludo, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Guest: Chica (?), me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero que ésta conti sea aún más de tu agrado, y te deje con aún más intriga. ¡Muajaja!**

 **A las demás personitas, que sé que son muchas porque FanFiction es un chismoso, mil gracias por leer aunque sea en silencio. También gracias a las personas que agregan la historia a favoritos y alertas.**

 **El tercer y último cap ya está listo para postear, así que haganme muy happy y lo publico hoy mismo.**

 **Me despido. Las amo a todas y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jk.R., y yo sólo los tomo prestado porque no tengo más nada qué hacer, xD.**

 **Advertencias:**

 ***El siguiente escrito está situado en universo alterno y contiene OoC, por lo que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer sino es de su agrado.**

 ***El siguiente escrito puede contener temas que no son actos para toda persona (Ni para persona con con falsa moral y con ganas de dejar comentarios insidiosos). Si usted es de mente sensible, por favor, no lea. Repito: NO LEA. ¿Qué parte de no lea no entendió? Ah, usted es de a los que les dicen que no haga algo y va corriendo y lo hace, bueno, en ése caso, quedo libre de toda responsabilidad.**

I

Después de ducharse con agua fría, Draco salió del baño envuelto en una toalla. El corazón le latía desbocado mientras cavilaba si sería buena idea que fuera a ver televisión con Hermione de ésa manera. ¿Se extrañaría ella al verlo así? Draco no recordaba si en alguna ocasión Hermione lo había visto en toalla. Decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse algo de ropa, no fuera ser que a ella se le escapara algún comentario al respecto cuando estuviera hablando con Eleonor.

Se puso un mono deportivo negro y una camiseta blanca, para luego dirigirse a la sala de estar. Hermione ya se encontraba allí y en cuanto lo vio, le sonrió a la vez que palmeaba a un lado del sillón en donde estaba sentada.

Draco tragó grueso. Hermione llevaba puesto uno de sus vestidos de verano. Era un azul claro, sin mangas, ajustado en el torso y con un poco de vuelo en la caída. En la parte del frente tenía botones y ella había dejado abierto los dos primeros, por lo que se veía gran parte de su cuello y las clavículas. Aún tenía el cabello mojado, haciendo que el castaño se viera más oscuro, pero aclarando el marrón de sus ojos. Estaba descalza, con las piernas cruzadas arriba del mueble.

Hermione le volvió a sonreír.

—¿Por qué no vienes, papi? —le preguntó un tanto extrañada de que él se hubiera quedado paralizado. Porque la verdad es que se había quedado sin la voluntad para mover su pies. Ahora que había llegado el momento que esperaba, que ansiaba, que tenía a Hermione a solas con él para el poder hacerle lo que él quisiera, estaba aterrado. En su cabeza le había hecho miles de cosas ya, pero eso era porque la Hermione de su imaginación se mostraba bastante participativa. No estaba muy seguro de que si Hermione, la real, le permitiría jugar un poco con ella.

Draco al fin hizo caso a su hija y sentó al lado de ella. Hermione giró un poco su cuerpo para quedar de cara a él y comenzar a contarle lo que había hecho en el día y cómo no había podido evitar tener miedo al quedarse en casa sola y ver que él tiempo pasaba y papi no llegaba. Draco la escuchaba a medias, hipnotizado por el movimiento de los labios rosados de ella, pensando qué se sentiría deslizarse entre ellos, una y otra vez... una... y otra vez...

Draco se removió en su asiento, el pensamiento ya lo tenía excitado y decidió que, cómo fuera, conseguiría lo que quería. Además, la niña se lo debía, él la había adoptado, la había sacado de ese horrible orfanato, le había dado una familia, un techo y comida, aparte de que se le complacía en todo. Era hora que ella lo complaciera a él.

II

Hermione dejó de hablar en cuanto en la televisión comenzó su programa favorito y, como ya era costumbre, se encaramó encima de su papi. Le gustaba estar encima de él, se sentía protegida y querida. Al fin había logrado que su papi la quisiera. Sonrió al recordar que al principio se dio cuenta que aquel señor de cara seria, que iba acompañado de una mujer con cara bastante agradable, no se veía con ánimos de querer adoptarla. Pero lo hizo. Aunque aún así a su papi todavía no parecía agradarle ella, fue por eso que Hermione decidió que haría todo hasta lograr que él la quisiera como una hija. No quería que él llegara a tener alguna queja de ella y la devolviera al orfanato como habían hecho con dos de sus compañeros. No era que ahí la trataron mal, las hermanas siempre fueron muy buenas con ellas, pero Hermione sabía, a pesar de su corta edad y de lo inocente que era, que ellas no eran su familia... Y ella quería eso, una mami y un papi que la quisieran y fueran sólo de ella.

Hermione volvió a sonreír a la vez que le prestaba más atención a la televisión, haciendo caso omiso a lo que sentía debajo de ella. No sabía qué era, aunque al principio había pensado que era el control remoto, pero se dio cuenta que no era así una vez que se fijó que control se encontraba en la mesita que tenía frente de ella. Esa vez también estaba allí.

No le incomodaba, era algo duro sí, pero no lo hacía, por lo que no le preguntó nunca a su papi por aquello. ¿Le daba curiosidad? también, pero una vez la harmana Luna le dijo que a los papis y a las mamis no les gustaban los niños curiosos, fue por esto que a Harry lo devolvieron al orfanato, por lo que ella no iba preguntarle nada aunque quisiera mucho saber.

Hermione sintió cómo su papi comenzó acariciarle la cabeza. Eso era algo que había notado que a su papi le gustaba hacer. Su mami también lo hacía, aunque no tanto como su papi; como tampoco le acariciaba los brazos y las piernas como su papi lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

A Hermione tampoco le incomodaba que Draco la acariciara de ésta manera, era demasiado inocente como para intuir los pensamientos enfermos que tenía su papi cuando lo hacía... Pero otra cosa fue cuando su papi comenzó a deslizar su mano más arriba, por su pierna.

III

Draco comenzó acariciar a Hermione, primero el cabello, luego los brazos desnudos y las piernas. Hermione seguía absorta en la programación por lo que Draco pensó que ella ni si quiera notaria si él decidía aventurarse a explorar un poco más.

Draco fue subiendo la mano a la vez que causaba que el vestido se levantara. Cerró los ojos disfrutando la suavidad de la piel de Hermione, abriéndolos nuevamente a la vez que sus dedos se detenían a escasos centímetros de su objetivo, cuando sintió a la niña tensarse. El corazón de Draco se detuvo para volver a latir a un ritmo frenético, aún así no hizo ademán alguno de retirar la mano; como tampoco vio que Hermione hiciera algo para quitársela. Ella seguía tensa encima de su regazo, y Draco, pese al volumen de la televisión, podía oír la respiración de Hermione que se estaba tornando rápida, cómo si estuviera asustada. Saberla así, hizo que Draco comenzara a experimentar otra vez el grado de excitación que había experimentado hacía un rato, por lo que, nuevamente, comenzó a mover su mano, lentamente, a la vez que Hermione respiraba más agitada. Draco alcanzó a rozar el material de la tela y...

—¿Qué... haces, papi?

La voz quebrada de la niña, mandó una descarga de placer que recorrió cada una de sus venas, concentrándose en su cabecita, la cual palpitó deliciosamente.

—Sólo quiero jugar contigo —le respondió con voz ronca y pausada—. Jugar contigo un poco... —demandó a la vez que apretaba fuerte su coñito.

—¡Nooo! —Gritó Hermione, sobresaltandolo, aprovechando para bajar de su regazo y salir corriendo.

IV

Hermione entró a su cuarto llorando de manera descontrolada. Se tiró en su cama y se tapó con la cobija de pies a cabeza. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba a su papi, por qué quería hacerle daño. Porque Hermione sabía muy bien que eso era lo que quería su papi. En la escuela la maestra había dado una clase donde hablaron sobre no hablar con extraños y también lo habían hecho sobre nunca dejar que nadie los tocara en sus partes. Papi no era un extraño pero le había tocado allí, y a ella no le había gustado. Ella no quería jugar a ese juego con su papi.

Hermione soltó un sollozo más fuerte cuando escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse, y siguió haciéndolo al sentir que la sabana que la cubría, poco a poco la dejaba al descubierto.

—No me hagas daño, papi... —pidió en cuanto quedó expuesta.

—No lo haré. —contestó Draco, sentándose en la cama, animando a Hermione a que sentara a su lado. Ella seguía llorando, lágrimas gruesas caían cómo cascadas de sus ojitos aterrados. Draco se inclinó hacia ella para limpiar sus mejillas con sus labios, bajando para llegar a la boca de ella. Hermione giró el rostro antes de que lo hiciera.

—Vamos a jugar un poco. —le volvió a decir mientras llevaba una de sus manos a los botones del vestido, soltándolos, en tanto Hermione hacía el intento por impedírselo y negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de emitir palabras porque el llanto no la dejaba.

Draco terminó de soltar el último botón y, a continuación, le abrió el vestido lo suficiente como para dejarle ver los pequeños montículos que apenas empezaban a emerger, pero no por eso significaba que no se le hacía agua la boca, con ansias de querer chupar los botoncitos de carne que lo llamaban.

—¡Noo... Nooo...No...! —comenzó a pedir con voz estrangulada al sentir la boca de su papi en uno de sus pequeños pechos. Pero él no le hacía caso, más bien le agarraba los brazos para evitar que ella le empujara la cabeza para apartarlo, mientras la seguía chupando.

Draco experimentaba más y más placer con cada renuencia de Hermione. Le gustaba oírla y verla llorar mientras él dibujaba con su lengua, un camino ascendente por su pecho, cuello y mandíbula, hasta al fin llegar a su boca. Primero delineó sus labios que sabían a lágrimas, para luego besarlos, absorbiendo cada gemido de terror que ella emitía.

Se separó de esa boca deliciosa sólo para deleitarse con su mirada rota. Le acarició una de sus mejillas en tanto ella temblaba con los brazos lánguidos en sus costados. Se le veía cansada de tanto luchar pero seguía llorando. Draco bajó su mano hasta uno de los pechos hinchados, comenzando a frotar la cima circularmente con el pulgar.

Vio cómo Hermione cerró los ojos, causando que nuevas lágrimas escaparan. Sonrió cuando le respiración de ella empezó hacerse más pesada.

—Papi .. por favor... para... —el timbre de su voz era una mezcla de súplica y excitación.

—Tú no quieres que papi pare... —le susurró él, echándole el cuerpo hacia atrás, haciendo que se acostara en la cama sin dejar en ningún momento de estimularla. Hermione tampoco dejaba de llorar, aunque ahora también jadeaba—. Quieres que papi juegue contigo —con la otra mano le levantó completamente el vestido, revelando el coñito que se marcaba en unas blumitas blancas. Hermione amagó decirle que no, pero Draco la interrumpió—. Sé buena con papi, Hermione —humedeció unos de sus dedos para después hacer a un lado la tela, comenzando a masajearla entre sus labios. Hermione intentó cerrar más la piernas mientras le volvía decir que no—. A papi no le gustan las niñas que no lo son. —volvió a saquear su boca, aprovechando que el cuerpo de ella respondía involuntariamente al estímulo, humedeciendose, para introducir su dedo medio en su estrecha cavidad.

—¡Ay, papi! —gritó Hermione en su boca ante el dolor que le produjo la intromisión. En Draco provocaba que se pusiera cada vez más duro.

—Sí, eso, llora más... —le decía a la vez que seguía besándola y comenzaba a bonbearla de adentro hacia fuera mientras frotaba su clítoris con el pulgar y le pellizcaba los pezones con su otra mano; por lo que Hermione no tardó en tener un orgasmo que la dejó exhausta.

Draco salió de su interior y se puso de pie. Hermione dormitaba encima de la cama desarreglada. Sus pechos hinchados y rojos al igual que su boca. Sus cabello enmarañado enmarcando su rostro sonrosado y mojado por algunas lágrimas. Y lo mejor, su coñito húmedo y caliente que lo esperaba para que él se hundiera en él.

Draco no perdió tiempo, sacó su miembro erecto y se acostó al lado de Hermione, la que abrió los ojos al sentir cómo su papi le bajaba su ropa interior.

—Mira lo que papi tiene para ti —Draco le dijo, señalando con su mirada hacia abajo—, por ser una niña buena —Hermione siguió la dirección con sus ojos y en ellos se reflejó el horror al ver aquello tan grande que su papi agarraba en sus manos—. No te asuste —le dijo a la vez que le levantaba una de sus piernas, pasándosela luego por encima de su caderas, de tal manera que él se pudiera acomodar para que la punta de su verga quedara posicionada en la entrada del coñito de ella—. Te aseguro que te va a gustar. —aseguró y la penetró.

El chillido que soltó Hermione fue todo lo que necesitó Draco para que correrse de nuevo como un puto adolescente.

V

—Mi amor, disculpa que haya llegado tan tarde —Eleonor entró a su casa encontrándose a su esposo sentado en la sala. Eran pasada de las nueve de la noche y encontrarlo allí le hizo pensar a Eleonor que Draco estaba esperándola, molesto porque llegaba tarde, por lo que ella se apresuró en disculparse. Caminó hacia él y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios para después proceder a explicarle que su tardanza se debió a que no conseguía transporte.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo —le contestó él con una sinceridad que hizo que Eleonor frunciera levemente el ceño. Esa no era una actitud propia de Draco. Lo normal sería que no lo entendiera, se molestara y le estuviera exigiendo que dejara el trabajo. Eleonor sacudió su cabeza, pensando que a lo mejor Draco estaba cambiando su temperamento ahora que estaba aceptando lo de ser padre. Eleonor sonrió feliz y se sentó al lado de él para darle otro beso.

—¿Y Hermione? —preguntó a la vez que hacía ademán de levantarse de nuevo para ir en busca de su hija -le había traído una muñeca que Hermione le había estado pidiendo hacía semanas y quería dársela-, pero Draco le impidió que ella se levantara.

—Está durmiendo, dejala. Pasó toda la tarde estudiando para un examen que tiene mañana y se acostó exhausta. —su esposo le explicó y ella asintió. Ya le daría la muñeca mañana en la mañana. Seguro se pondría contenta y ella podría dejar de sentirse culpable por dejarla sola. Eleonor se recriminó en su interior, no la dejaba sola, la dejaba con su padre, y en mejores manos no la podía dejar.

Fin.

 **Bueno, por allí me han preguntado por qué eran tres capítulos nada más. Creo que ya ven la respuesta, ¿no?. Pero si quieren saber qué pasa luego, vamos a creer que Hermione, en cuánto tuvo la oportunidad le dijo todo a su mami; vamos a creer que Eleonor mandó Draco a la cárcel; y no creamos que Hermione no dice nada por miedo, que Draco continúa abusando de ella, que Eleonor en su momento lo descubre pero se hace la ciega y que, en su momento; llega un punto en el que Hermione siente que todo lo que le pasó fue por su culpa, por lo cual termina suicidándose... Tampoco se piensen que Hermione se enamora de Draco. Eso no pasa, nunca. O sea, ¿quién se puede enamorar de alguien que le hace así de daño? Nadie.**

 **Ok, dicho todo esto...**

 **Guest: Supongo que vos ha sido quien me mandó lo rr para actualizara ayer, disculpa, a esa hora que me han llegado estaba en el quinto sueño. Por eso estoy actualizando hoy.**

 **Mil gracias a todos por leer, comentar, agregar la historia a favorito y alerta.**


End file.
